On the Other Side
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Something horrible happened to Sonic and Tails, but with nowhere left to turn besides Robotropolis, it seems all it hopeless...maybe a half Robian can show them another way. Please R and R
1. Sonic's Problem

The Other End  
Description-Inspired from a upcomming Sonic Comic storyline, the worst thing in the world has happened to our heros. Now feeling a heavy burden from thier failure, they think they might Submit. But there might be someone that can help them there...  
Disclaimer-I don't own Sonic, Tails, none of the people like that. They're owned by Sega, Sonicteam, Archie, and a few other people.   
  
  
-------------------One: Its not better on the Other Side  
  
Darkness, the Blue hedgehog was met by it when he went into a deep sleep late last night. He could hear voices around him, someone was sobbing over his bed it seemed, or was it his bed, something didn't feel right about it. Mom...It was Bernine, he could tell when she started to cry out over it, and then Jules conforted him over it.   
  
"Mom...where are you?" The voice that came out scared Sonic soon afterward, it wasn't his, it was too deep to be his voice. Something rattled deep in his throat like a rattlesnake's tail after finishing his sentance, it was painful and made him whine. "Mom?" The voice came around weaker then before, scared to death now, his vocal cords rattled, strangly could be heard though his senstive ears when he couldn't before.   
  
He could feel a hand brush against the side of his face, removing what was a facemask from his wide eyes. " Please Olgilvie...don't be scared by what you see..." She was begging him something with a little whisper, still a hint of doubt in her voice.   
  
Sonic didn't know what happened, but whenever Bernie used his actual first name, it was either when she was upset or disturbed by something. He remembered when he was a little, and tried to win a bet with Antoine to jump over his House in Mobotropolis. He never heard such a string of curses followed by his name uttered from his mother after he failed and broke his leg. Later on that night, she was sobbing beside his hospital bed, thinking that her son would never be the same again. But something now told him that something was seriously wrong, but before he can ask, he seen what she was worried about.   
  
The room around him was shown in a considerably darker color then ushal, almost in black and white, and his eyes couldn't adjust it. He seen Bernie over him, but she looked...normal, her blond hair falling over her emerald eyes, her hands lightly clentched in front of her. The look in her eyes, pleading for him not to be scared, scared of what? What was he seeing here?  
  
"He...doesn't seem aware of what's going on..."   
  
The voice, he knew where it was comming from, Doctor Quack looked differnt. Black colored feathers over his ushally white frame, claws comming out to grip the chart he was holding before he walked over to him. Sonic backed up, a cold chill came down his spine before he backed up, he didn't see the end of the bed comming up behind him. His arm missed the edge of the bed and he toppled out of it.  
  
As soon as he elbow came in contact with the ground, he expected the friction of his bones to come though his arm. But it would never come, there was a clank of metal against the ground, followed by a heavier thud of metal closely behind. Sonic's heart would've jumped a beat, but the harsh realization of the situation was comming onto him all at once when he seen the three gathered rush around him with concern in thier eyes.   
  
He was looking at Bernie though, who wasn't afraid to show her emotions of the situation, she was now clutching her shirt with those emerald eyes full of fear. Sonic had to return that gaze as he moved to sit up, the schuffle of metal against the ground could be heard as he moved. "Mom...am I..."  
  
Suddenly he was cut off with her mother throwing her arms around her child, giving him a conforting hug before breaking down into sobs. She burried her head in his shoulder as he looked up at his father and the doctor for a little help, seeing nothing he moved his arm around his mother to hug in return.   
  
"I'm so sorry Olgilvie, no one was able to get to you two..." Bernie sobbed, it would be the only explaination that her son would need for now.   
  
For the first time in the hedgehog's life, Sonic was scared, scared over himself rather then someone else. He wasn't sure what would happen from there, right now he didn't have the strengh to even stand up, his strengh was taken by the realization that he just made. What would Quack be seeing right now? A family of Robotized robots, last night thier son was along the living, now without a heartbeat though he could still move, it was like he was the living dead.   
  
Instead of getting a ansrew from the doctor, he was called away by the beeping of his caller. The duck looked down at his beeper and cursed himself before looking back to the hedgehog robians. "I'm sorry, I have to go see my other patient...Sonic should be fine, phyically..." Quack knew that Sonic would never be the same, not after what happened to him, and could only shake his head as he left the room.   
  
-----------------------  
  
So how was that? Love it? Hate it, come on, you can tell me fer real. Oh yeah, with the whole "Olgilvie" deal, according to the comics, that was the name that was given to him when he was born. Hey, Jules and Bernie didn't know Sonic was going to be super fast when he was born, but Lara-Le and Locke knew that Knuckles was going to have spiked claws since he was hatched with them. 


	2. Tails' Problem

On the Other Side  
Disclaimer-I had this last chapter, doubt I really have to put it in there again  
Author's Note-I'm sorry I haven't updated this or any of my fics, but I'm working on my Fan Website, which is almost up. It'll be a week or so before I add the next chapter, I'm going on vacation, so I made this was lenghty.   
  
  
Chapter Two: Reflections  
  
When did this start?  
  
I don't know...  
  
The questions kept swarming though his head, he was trying to put it toghter himself, but he can't remember. Something was blocking his mind, something that wasn't there before. All he could see now was darkness, and he could hear the sounds of those voices, still asking him questions. With the scribble of a pencil against a clipboard after each question.   
  
Do you know what happened?   
  
No...  
  
What did happen? His hand moved slightly, he could only feel it...just a little bit. But then in that darkness he seen some light blurring in around him slowly, the area he was in was bright, everyone was wearing white. Luckily they weren't wearing black, seemed he wouldn't be attending his own funeral today.   
  
Scribble-Scribble, some muttering along the people who were gathered here...Do you know what you're name is?  
  
The light got more intense, he was being brought back...but brought back into what? His eyes were focused on the window to his right, his body seemed to pick up more weight, though there was nothing added onto him thankfully from last night, just a burden it seemed. His eyes seemed to focus and along the window, was a reflection of some orange fox laying on the bed resting. He smirked a little, he remember now...this is the hospital ward, but why was he there?  
  
"T-Tails...I remember that."  
  
Quack couldn't understand it, undergoing the same process of Sonic but didn't show any signs of Robotization. He wrote down the last of his notes, and turned away to check on Sonic again. As he reached the end of the room, he was met by a pair of percing red eyes which made him stumble backwards. "S-sonic! You're not suppose to be walking around right now!"  
  
"I'm robotizied Quack..." He seemed to smirk a little behind that, he could still carry a sarcastic tone though his voice even if it was controled by a voice box. He rose his hands a little, and heard a little gasp comming from the other side of the room when he metalic hands came in contact with the shimmering light. "There isn't enough bedrest in the world that can cure that..."   
  
The doctor sighed and nodded, as conforting as it did sound, he could ressure Sonic that this was a bad dream. He just showed him the chart that he finished filling out..." Tails is phyically fine...but if you'd look at this..."  
  
Tails was the one who gasped, he seen that his best friend's hand was robotized, and now could see his entire body was casted in metal. He knew Sonic wasn't that way this morning...  
  
Or was it yesterday morning? The two days seemed a little warped...  
  
Do you know what happened? What did happen yesterday? He couldn't remember, he moved his hand up towards his forehead and lightly rubbed the fur along there. He was trying to remember, but then seen that Sonic and Quack were talking out the corner of his eye. He lowered his hand and looked over towards them with a light blink of the eyes to clear them. His tails were twitching a little, they always did when he was nervious. It was rare that they would bring him up so many times in a medical conversation.   
  
"What does it mean?" He heard Sonic say at one time during the conversation...  
  
What Quack said wasn't able to be heard, but he knew it was something up when he lowered his head at the end of his sentance.   
  
Sonic though for a second, and then there was a clatter of the clipboard falling out of those robotic claws and to the tiled floor. "Can I...ask him somethin'?" He turned to look at Tails, who was sitting up now curious to what they were talking about and tried to act like he heard nothing. Robots couldn't smile, Sonic knew that, so he couldn't use that as a sign of ressurance to Tails anymore.   
  
"Sure thing, there's nothing else we can do here anyway." He turned towards his assitants and waved them over so they could leave the room, Knothole Community was busy this time of year, when the Robots were the most active.   
  
Sonic walked over towards Tails, trying to assure him with a little nod of the head before sitting down. He never sat down un a 'ushal' fashion, right now he turned the chair around and leaned against the backing of the chair forward. "So...how are you feeling bud?"  
  
He was about to tell him he was fine, but as Sonic came closer he got this strange feeling though his fur which made him whine. Voices, or commands inside his head, which were louder when he turned to look at Sonic again. The sounds were comming from him, but he wasn't talking to him...  
  
ID: Miles Tails Prower, 12 years old...Kitsune orgins...orginiated from South Seas of Mobious...  
  
I radio signal...was sent into his mind, and he just moved his head down and tried to hide himself from the screeching noise.   
  
"Tails?"   
  
The sound of the chair leaning in, was more like a squeal in his hears, which had had to lower over his head as soon as he heard it. He just sighed and looked back to Sonic. "F-fine...just hearing something in my ears..." He said that though his sigh, how stupid he would sound...saying he heard commands going though his head...silly...  
  
Sonic still wasn't sure that was it, but what could he do about it? He just looked over Tails before asking his question. "Do you know..."  
  
what happened last night?   
  
That question again, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, like that would help to jar his memory. But then...he seen something though his mind, and would have...to find some way to bring it into words. The memory seemed to block out anything that was going on around him...  
  
"It started yesterday morning...for sure it did...Aunt Sally was telling us that we had to get Derbotization Parts for the Robians..."  
  
--------------End of Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3 will be added later on tonight before I leave, but I'm giving all my fics a all around update before I go. I was writing chapters like mad and rewriting and the such, and here is the first of a finished result. And no, Sonic is NOT a Zombie _o...he doesn't want brrrraaains...::sniffle:: 


End file.
